Waiting on acceptance
by Chrisblackwater
Summary: What if bella had died in eclipse and seth hadnt changed for the battle...what if jake held a secret from the pack that only a select few knew of...*LOOK AT PROFILE FOR INFORMATION BOUT THIS STORY*
1. Chapter 1

Hello again…I don't know what to put…..lol….having major convo blockage rite now…..so enjoy…maybe

Disclamer: I OWN NOTHING! *goes and cries*

_**Jake pov**_

*Begin dream*

Running. Running was all I could do and it pissed me off to no end! I couldn't Fight! If I did I wouldn't get to bella on time. My stupid phasing wont work…its….its like im normal…..like I was before the whole werewolves vs. vampires thing. Although I can still hear my packs thoughts. They are sick of her because apparently all she does is cause trouble for everyone….but since I care for her the pack will help…..I need to get to her before one of them comes either a newborn or most likely victoria herself….I can smell her….she not to far away from where I am…I have to go faster…..there! Her scent! "Bella?" no answer…I was about to scream again till I saw her come out of hiding. "are you alright?"

"yeah, im fine jake"

"you wont be now!"

"Bella!" *end dream*

I woke up in a cold sweat, again….ive been having the same dream for weeks now…..ever since….that day…the day my best friend died…..don't get me wrong I didn't leave victoria alive I killed her nice and slow…now you may think that I should be depressed because I lost my supposed love of my life but im not because I never loved her….it was just afront for my pack….they think I loved her but they're wrong my real love the one I imprinted on is a boy named seth Clearwater…..and I loved him even before my imprint on him… my dad knows….so does leah, sue (his mom), and Harry(his dad). I looked at my clock and it said 4 in the moring….might as well run some patrols and give poor sam a break.

_**Seth pov**_

My body felt as if I was on fire! Everything hurt so much! But in the back of my head something told me to survive and endure the pain and accept it….hell! embrace it even. So I did, once I gave in the pain subsided, my thoughts cleared no longer clouded, the stiffness was gone and I felt absolutely positively 100%….fluffy? Where the fuck did fur come from? OMFG! I HAVE _**PAWS**_? Yep im crazy. Well time for the… what ws that? Sounds like…..talking 'Whos there?'

'Jacob…and you are?'

'OH JAKE? Its me seth!'

'oh…hey s-seth…uhh do me a favor'

'sure'

'think of something calming then meet me at the back of your house alright?'

'ok?' After I calmed down I got clothes on *somehow I was naked* and walked past my moms room seeing that she just went to bed, like literaly seconds after I got dressed, and closed her door. Leah was at a friends house so I could sneak out easily. I met jake 20 minutes later, he didn't look me in the eyes like he usually does. "hey jake, you ok?"

"im fine seth I just…."

"just what jake?"

"missed you is all" I know for a fact that I was blushing. I could feel the blood run up to my face.

" now look, do you remember our conversation earlier? How you were able to talk to me and how you looked and felt?"

"yeah, I its hard to forget something as fluffified as that."

"ok well remember all the stories….about the legends?"

"no not really.."

" Ok well it goes like this….."

(AN/: too lazy to write them -_-)

"and that's it"

"wow, ok I think I understand"

"good now in the morning…scratch that in about 5 hours call me and well go over to sams…..sound good?"

"a-actually I- was kinda hoping w-we could y-you know catch up but ok"

"NO! I mean its fine if you wanna go with me im just heading to my house" oh yeah forgot he had his own house but still wont look me in the eye though.

"how come you wont look me in the eyes?"

"I cant tell you why till you fully understand everything…ok?"

"alright I understand"

"im sorry I want to tell you but….never mind come on lets go" *wonder what he was about to say….ill find out sooner or later

"here I come!"

Please review and comment…I like flames! I wanna know how good or bad this thing is so I BEG YOU! If I get reviews then in the future ill put nosebleed worthy lemons in here! My friend is dying to write a smex filled one! X3

* NEW POLL FOR FUTURE CHAPTERS! IF YOU WANT NEW CHAPTERS THEN I NEED SOME PEOLPES OPINION ON THE POLL! IT WILL HELP IN LATER CHAPTERS! That and i need WAY more reviews...i feel like this was a waste of my time*


	2. Chapter 2

**Jake pov**

Thank God!we are almost to my house! Seth keeps pestering me and the secret and finally he took the hint and gave up, but now hes pouting and if i look at him again while hes doing this then I'm gonna cave and by cave i mean give in and ravish him on the forest floor till he couldn't remember his mine or anyones name. Which leads me to my current situation, walking with a huge ass boner and trying to keep Seth from seeing it. but me denying my imprint what he wants is pure torture, even though i haven't looked him in the eyes, i will one day mind you, shifters dream of their mate at time when unconscious but when conscious we are drawn to our mates the male and male imprints are as common as male female imprints so the pack shouldn't have a problem. except maybe Embry but that's for another day. I'm really looking forward to tomorrow because Sam will explain the whole shifter legends being true about how we have to protect our people from the cold ones (AN: vampires people duh! XD) then the rules and finally talk about imprinting...and hope fully Seth would like to be more than a pack brother and be willing to be with me. I'm not really a prize because well i have abandonment issues...that's why i was so adamant on Bella being human it meant shed stay here...with me. but anyway even if he wont accept me as a lover maybe stay my best friend, and eventually ill seduce him enough to the point where he'll beg for it to happen. well i guess one night alone with him in my house (AN: Jake has his on house in the forest) with only one room, one bed, no one can hear us...shit.

AN: alright thats the first quarter of the second chapter yes i know its short but oh well im not really getiing hardly and reviews and its seriously making me think this story shouldnt be on here so i need at least 20 reviews by friday aug. 13 if not...i no type story no more bye bye peeps X3


	3. chapter 3

i am no longer updating this story because i cant seem to find a reason to other than my reviewers. sooo with that said i will be starting this story

over from scratch because it didn't come out as well as it looked in my head. i will be starting the story **sometime over winter break** because im

writing a **PaulxEmbry** one-shot at the moment. So i will create a new story entirely i may change the pairing or i might add my OCs I'm not too sure at the

moment the future for this story is quite vague. Any comments, advice, and/or flames just review this chapter or pm me.


End file.
